


What is it with courier's?

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate universe- Cannon Diverse a little modern setting, Caesar with a heart sort of, F/M, Fluff, Legal company bad roots, Love, Mafia business wars, Smut, To many to tag, typical fallout violence and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Caesar Julius Campagna, or to all on fb, and his one time gaming friends, Caesar Jones or just C. A man running his families now global power in the business world. Having taken it from a group with a few restaurants and things, to a multi billion dollar company. He has every thing he could want, power and men willing to act with out question or a care. Tho part of him craves the one thing he thinks he can not find, a woman to accept him as a man, ignoring his bank account and reputation that is only whispered about if you want to live.That is until along comes Lia Cinna, but she is in a different country and younger than him. He lied to her at the start and can not just visit with out admitting the truth.Then along comes Robert House with a job that throws Lia, in his lap at last, but holding all the cards on who will get this controlling piece of land..............





	1. A day like any other.......

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a different one here. Not my norm, but it came out of no where. Three times it started, each i deleted refusing it. But like all stories it has now stopped my sleep demanding i write it :D. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. I am just going with it. As ever wonderful pep, thank you for taking your time to read it. All comments are welcome. xoxoxox

Looking down at the file on his desk reading over it again, leaning back in his chair. Digesting the intel. His head spinning with the latest stunt of his competition trying for the same land as him. Grabbing his laptop opening his browser finding himself on his social media page again. Deciding to waste some time with the game that had helped him while away the lonely hours between his work. Opening his clan page seeing a new post. 

 

"Can everyone give a massive welcome to our newest member Cornelia she prefers Lia for short. She has been playing the game for years, and has taken her time deciding on which group to come to after leaving her first group. Angie " 

 

Clicking on the comments seeing welcome after welcome going under the post. A response to each saying thank you fr sent. Checking his requests seeing one from her. Clicking on her profile, opening up the page finding it locked down unless friends. Accepting it surfing through her pictures. Finding himself laughing at her random pictures and sense of humour. Scrolling her page finding an argument with someone over ancient roman policies. The other missing the point she was making and the validity of her point. His respect for her going up a little. Turning on the group skype. The computer beeping, opening it up reading through every thing. 

 

"Noon all. Hope everyone is doing good today." Clicking send. 

 

"Hey Caesar hows all in the sun? Found a nice show girl for me yet?" John's name appearing. 

 

More coming through, his eyes seeing Lia writing. 

 

"Really Caesar? As in the guy that bought the hotel. Because his ego hated someone else having it? Is that your real name or did you change it trying to re make the Empire? You are aware he screwed up...." A laughing head rolling from side to side. 

 

Shaking his head laughing softly to himself. 

 

"Yes real name, my dad loved the guy. I wish if i owed that place i would not be working every hour i do. So tell me Cornelia did you get your name after roman Emperors wives?" Unable to stop himself teasing back.

 

"No. It was my grans name." A smiling face with it. 

 

Opening her profile sending an add request. Lia accepting it. Going back to the other, a message beeping through going back to the private mail.

 

"Yes Oh Mighty Caesar. How may i be of assistance?" Laughing reading it. 

 

"I add everyone." Clicking send, before he could admit he was lying. 

 

A few hours passing Lia wishing them all good night. Checking her profile seeing she was not in America, feeling his stomach sink a little. Shrugging his shoulders. 

Over the next couple of years Lia teasing him everyday, with. "Good morning mighty Caesar". His response always. "Thank you Lady Lia". Getting closer finding himself spending hours in private chat with her, debating and talking over every thing. Tho avoiding work questions. Wanting to kick himself for lying to her in the beginning. 

Coming on one morning reading the messages, feeling his stomach sink. Lia in hospital, in intensive care. Sending a private message to another. 

 

"Hey C. Her mum came on to her chat. She has been fighting kidney problems, she is in intensive care. Her kid sister is going through testing. Finger crossed she will pass. Her mum has said, until she is out of intensive care she can not have her phone or stuff. As soon as she can she will message us. She never told any of us. Did she tell you?" Misty replying. 

 

"I knew she was having some bad days. Thanks Misty." Hiding his ignorance of it all. 

 

Opening Lia's private chat. 

 

"Message me as soon as you can, no matter the time. Please let me know you are ok. I am begging you Lia, let me know." Clicking send before his logic, stopped his heart. 

 

The hours slowly passing to days a week passing, still no message or update. Keeping his skype on 24/7 refusing to miss her message. Every beep causing his heart to stop, then sink seeing it was not her. Two weeks passing, sitting in his office looking out over the city below him. Hearing the familiar beep, looking round opening it up, his eyes catching a side chat. Clicking on it seeing it from Lia. 

 

"All Hail Mighty Caesar! Can a woman not have some sleep without her Lord Caesar worrying so?" A smiling face. 

 

Clicking on the call button on reflex. Lia answering the call. The light dim, his eyes taking in the plastic tube under her nose. Her eyes showing pain. 

 

"Why did you not tell me? Am i not one of the people you trust and are closest to?" Unable to stop his pain getting out. 

 

"I did not want you worrying about me. You have enough to worry over." Her voice hoarse. 

 

"Well not telling me had me nearly booking a flight to you. I have been going insane worrying about you. Do not ever do this on me again, or i am coming over there and putting you over my knee!" Surprising himself with his words and open telling her. 

 

Her voice laughing softly causing her to cough a little. Spending the next hour on video with her. A nurse arriving shouting at him she needed to sleep. Phoning her the next day, and the day after. The impulse becoming a habit, now two years on phoning her at least twice a week. Every call ending with a lump in his throat stopping him telling her, he loved her.

 

His logical mind telling him, he was 13 years older, in a different country. He could not ask her to give up every thing for him. Convincing himself she would want someone closer to her age.


	2. Who is Mrs C?

The land deal still locked in stalemate five years down the line. The head of his legal and information team coming in, eyes shinning holding a file. 

 

"Took some work, but one of the groups holding that land i have intel to bring them to our side." Kevin Vulpes beaming at him. 

 

His boyish warm smile, such a contrast to his calculating eyes. Setting the file down on his desk. Picking it up reading the information, sure it was a gold mine. But knowing the mans partner would be a stumbling block. 

 

"Make sure Tuckers team get this. Lets see if we can make some head way." Smiling up at him. 

 

Tucker Lanius the best negotiator he had ever come across. The man was brutal and deadly in negotiations, taking what ever steps were required to succeed. Tho a great guy away from work. Like all his top team people, in their roles there were, no better, away from their jobs no better men could be found. Shaun Lucius his head of security coming in looking at him with a strange look. 

 

"Have you seen Lia's profile today?" His eyebrow raised. 

 

Clicking on the shortcut to her profile reading the post over and over. 

 

"Just got a meeting with the biggest client ever today. America and Vegas here i come!" 

 

Looking up at Shaun then back at the post. Clicking on his skype, hitting call. The computer ringing a few times, then answering. 

 

"Mighty Caesar early today. Whats up C?" Her eyes shinning. 

 

"You are coming my way? Who is this client?" His voice softening. 

 

"Some guy called House. He has eight different companies coming to meet him. It is a one time job, big money. Would mean i could take my sister on that holiday for her birthday and as a thank you. Yeah i know i am. I told you, fb message. Did you even read it? No you didn't." Her eyes rolling at him. 

 

"House. Robert. Owns a strip of land here with a few hotels and waste land two companies have been fighting over." Raising his eyebrow. 

 

"Yep the very one. The California and Legion groups have been trying to out do each other for." Her head nodding. 

 

"When do you get here? You will be staying with me of course." His question coming out an order. 

 

"Sure and i am sure Mrs C would love that. I arrive in a week. I have to go C." The call ending. 

 

His stomach sinking, feeling lost looking up at Shaun. 

 

"Mrs C?" His eyebrow raised. 

 

"The company. I might have gotten really nervous and fucked up." Muttering back to him. 

 

Shaun moving from his side, shoving him out of the way, his chair going flying with him in it. Watching his finger typing fast, trying to see what he typed. Clicking enter, his head looking round at him, shaking it at him. 

 

"Fucking idiot. How am i ever to get a night off, if the one woman you love you can not tell you are single. How did i get stuck with working for you?" Looking back round. 

 

Typing again clicking enter. Humming to himself as he typed away. Standing up moving back. Looking down at him. 

 

"Sorted. You owe me. Massively man. One week get your plans drawn up. Make sure you marry her before she tries to head back. That woman is in love with you, if you can not see it. You are beyond thick." Walking out of the office. 

 

Wheeling himself in the chair back to the computer, reading the messages. 

 

"Mrs C is my job. I have over the years become married to it. I was married many years ago, she took off with my best friend. I am divorced and very single. Forgive me i choked when you asked me all that time ago, and was to embarrassed to admit so." 

 

"Sure. Whatever!" 

 

"Lia. Have i ever lied to you? Granted i have screwed up on a few things like this. I am 13 years older than you. Have i not shown you i care and love you? All i am asking is you give me a chance to show you that i am worth the risk." 

 

"Suppose it is not a lie lie. Is there any thing else i should know? Like have you green skin or something?" 

 

"I am an idiot, and over think some things. I might have fucked up one or two other things out of worry... You are going to be here. Stay in mine i have spare a rooms. I promise no pressure, just let me show you. Take an extra week or so, a holiday you have earned it." 

 

"Ill think about it C." 

 

"Woman i am not going to beg. If i beg you will call me weak and walk away, and that is not me. I know i love you. I spend two hours every few days on video call with you. What more do you want a tour of the house?" A smirking face at the end. 

 

An emote rolling its eyes with a giggling one. "C i need to check the cake i am making, my sister for her birthday. She is going to be miffed as it is, she is not coming with me. Her dream is Vegas and wasting money." 

 

Going to her profile, clicking on her sisters page, from a tagged photo. Sending her an fr, 20 minutes passing it coming up accepted. 

 

"Hey Shelly. 

 

I know we have never spoken but your sister and i have become massively close over the years. I am going to arrange something with you, but you must promise to keep quite. It is to do with your sister. 

 

C."

 

Clicking send, seeing her typing the response appearing. 

 

"So your the guy she will not shut up about. Ok i am suspicious, but..... answer me." 

 

The fb message calling answering with a voice call. 

 

"Ok what is going on?" Her voice carrying more suspicion. 

 

"Lia got a interview or something over here in Vegas. Right now she baking you a birthday cake. I want to surprise her. I have a massive house here, six bedrooms all on suite swimming pool the whole heap. I know you have always wanted to come to Vegas. She is worrying about how you will take her coming with out you. She is taking the job to get the money to bring you here. You are going to play along and keep your mouth shut. You will fly out the same day from another airport and be here waiting for her arrival. She is taking a holiday Shelly. Are you willing to play your part, and help me win over your sister?" His voice surer than he felt. 

 

"Depends. Why does she think you are broke? Other than a trip to Vegas whats in it for me. She is my rock, losing her here will be hard." Her words chosen with care. 

 

"When we first spoke she joked in the group we were both with back then about my name. No one on fb is aware who i really am. It is my escape were i can be normal. So i told her i was not who she asked. In truth I am who she asked. It took me over 30 years to gather what i have, i came from nothing i have had to fight hard to get what i now have. I could see to letting you have some spending money in one of my hotels. If your sister is here, you have a permanent free holiday home." Keeping his voice soft. 

 

"Hold up. Quite a minute." Her voice whispering. 

 

A door opening. 

 

"Lia whats wrong?" Shelly's voice soft. 

 

"Shel. Remember i tried for that job, the one i never expected to hear from. Well i got a mail. I have to go over next week, they paid for my ticket. I have to find my own place to stay. I am sorry sis. I had hoped to take you with me. I have baked you a cake." Her voice worried. 

 

"That just flat out fucking sucks Lia. Is that a lemon sponge?" Her voice sulky. 

 

"Lemon swirl with buttercream filling. I know Shel. But with the money i could get, we can take our holiday there. This could open the door to big Vegas contracts." Her voice trying to convince her. 

 

"Suppose. Leave the cake i need to think about it." Trying his best not to laugh at her acting. 

 

Hearing the plate sitting down, the door closing. 

 

"I'm back. You have a deal. Just to tell you now. Hurt my sister and i will fucking gut you!" Her voice like ice. 

 

"I shall send you the details and things, get me your email address and dig out your passport." Smiling to himself ending the call.


	3. Make sure i get what i want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. :) xoxo

Picking up his phone telling Kevin to come see him. Checking flights and things, Kevin arriving looking round. 

 

"I have something a little different for you. Tho strangely it is connected. My Lia." Looking up at him. 

 

"Yeah i know Lia, if she were a few years younger little more calculating she would be a dream. What about her?" His smile more a smirk. 

 

"Dangerous ground. She has been sent a ticket for a meeting with our House. You will find out what for, apparently eight in all have been sent tickets. She will be staying with me. We have a week to get her sister a ticket and here. She can not leave until after Lia leaves. They are staying in my home. She is never leaving Vegas Kevin. I am marrying her and keeping her here. You are going to work with her sister and make sure i get what i want as ever. Lia might just be an outside variable to us getting that land deal. You and her sister should get on wonderfully." His voice like ice and hard. 

 

"Different but no problem consider her your wife. I will have all paper work ready by next week. I will need her sisters information and things. House has been hunting through auction houses and other places for something. Interesting, i will get my team on it." His eyes dancing with plans. 

 

Turning leaving him. Shelly sending him all her details. Passing it all on to Kevin. Getting Lia to agree after four days to meet him for a coffee, after her meeting with House. Counting the days down.


	4. Eyes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time i have gone for women with some spunk. Here is Shelly holding her own against Kevin Vulpes.

The day her flight arriving checking herself in at the airport. Kevin staying up to make sure she boarded and Shelly was on her flight. A man waiting at the airport waiting for Shelly, taking her straight to Caesars house. 

Kevin with him as she arrived, her eyes taking in the house. Nodding as she did. 

 

"Damn and fuck serious pad here. Nothing personal but i am knackered." Yawning a little. 

 

"Kevin will help you settle in, i need to get into the city and meet your sister." Smiling at her. 

 

Giving him a thumbs up watching him leave. 

 

"You are staring at my tits, again." Her head turning landing on Kevin. 

 

"They are, the most perfect looking natural ones, i have seen in the longest time. I would say in at least ten years." His voice soft, lifting his eyes seeing her blush a little.

 

"Men. All neanderthals." Shaking her head. 

 

"Women. Blushing at the compliment and letting on to be insulted." Smirking a little. 

 

"Asshole. Why has he stuck me with you?" Her hands moving to her hips. 

 

"Well bitch. He thinks we will get on well. This way to your room." Leaving her to carry her case. 

 

Grabbing her case swearing under her breath at him. His body stopping on the stairs, grabbing the case in one hand, the other throwing her over his shoulder. Laughing deeply at her shouting. Reaching the room setting her down, the case beside her. 

 

"You complain i do not help you. When i do you complain. How do you function being so complicated, and changing your mind so fast?" Baiting the fire he could see. 

 

Her right hand lifting coming up. Catching it pulling, her arm going behind her back. Catching the other looking down at her. Using his body moving her into the room more, his foot closing the door over. 

 

"Going to scream? Punch? Roar? Rant? Or just admit for the past week on video, you have been flirting with me?" Leaning his head to her neck. 

 

"Jerk. Why would i flirt with you? You have no room in your bed for anything but your ego." Her voice shaky. 

 

"Harsh. Love it. Damn you really are your sister, only younger more calculating and so much fucking hotter." Letting her arms go stepping back. 

 

Turning round leaving her standing opening the door."See you at dinner hunny." His voice coming over his shoulder. 

 

Her breath coming out deeply, smiling at his words. Watching the door closing turning round opening her case. Unpacking her case putting every thing away. Checking out her room. She had to admit the guy had style. Not her taste to old world looking. But knowing Lia would love it. Undressing getting into the bed sleeping in minutes.


	5. Not the Dolphin.....

Arriving at the massive old hotel that looked like it was frozen in time, from the 1950's. Paying the taxi pulling her case out, heading up the steps, going in. 

Looking round seeing seven others all waiting in the lobby. Men in navy blue identical suits watching over them. Giving over her letter to the woman behind the desk. Taking a seat, looking at the others. 

 

"Hey my name is Daniel. What's yours?" The guy next to her speaking. 

 

"I am Lia. Pleased to meet you Daniel." Smiling back at him. 

 

"Daniel Wyand." Another woman calling out, also in a blue skirt suit. 

 

The man getting up heading off. The minutes dragging by finally her name being called last. Getting up following the woman to a massive office. 

 

"Please take a seat Miss Cinna. This will not take long. My client needs you to travel to Crystal spring next Friday. There you shall meet with a another and collect a package bring it back here to us. No one else can handle this package. You can not be parted from it. Make it back here with in 48 hours with the package and you have the job."His voice official. 

 

"Ok that sounds easy enough." Smiling at him. 

 

His hand holding out a card and envelope to her, getting up taking it from him. Signing the paper he pointed at. Leaving the office, the woman leading her back down and out. Looking round the strip of land. All the hotels looking the same. Tho the ground round it looking un-cared for, shrugging to herself. Putting the envelope and card into her shoulder bag. Hailing a cab giving the address Caesar had given her. The taxi pulling up out side the massive office block, paying the driver. Pulling her case from the cab, double checking the address. Going up the steps and in through the automatic doors. The cool air of the lobby causing a little shiver, but so welcome on her sticky skin. Walking to the reception a young man looking up at her. 

 

"Hi. Lia Cinna here for Caesar Jones." Her voice soft. 

 

"Please take a seat Miss Cinna. I shall let him know you are here." His voice warm. 

 

Nodding at him walking over to the couch. Setting her case upright, taking a seat, looking at the table. Seeing no magazines or books. Pulling out her phone turning it back on. Checking her messages and mails. Clicking on to her fb, her eyes not even paying attention to her news feed. Shutting it down, pulling out the envelope. 

 

"Money for travel stay and food." 

 

The words on front of it. 

 

Opening the envelope looking in, sure her eyes were popping out seeing the notes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, looking up seeing Caesar smiling at her. 

 

"I have a few tiny things to do before we lunch. Come with me, i will show you around my home from home." His eyes soft. 

 

Closing the envelope over shoving it in her bag. Getting up, her stomach flipping. Body burning up, feeling his hand. Swallowing down hard, her hand going to her case. 

 

"Leave it. Shaun can you get someone to take care of Lia's case for us please." His hand moving to her back. 

 

Guiding her to the lift, pushing the top floor button. 

 

"So you remember me saying i fucked up a few things. This is one of them. When i first spoke with you, i did tell you something that was wrong. On fb i like being no one, over the years as we got closer and I fell harder for you. I could not find a way to tell you, worrying you would hate me or run. I am Caesar Julius Campagna. Yes i own half of Vegas. Do you hate me?" The lift coming to a stop. 

 

Looking up at him, thinking to herself. His eyes showing he was still just her C. The guy who had made her cry laughing, had never forget her birthday, or her mums or sisters. Who would make sure to send a card and present every year, for each of them. The guy she had spent night pouring her heart out to. He did not look like the guy with a bad reputation of hostile take overs known for being brutal to his enemies. The man spoke of in whispers in the underworld according to the web sites. 

 

"Did you do something to make me hate you? Kill a puppy or kitten? Did you kidnap that dolphin??" Her head tilting. 

 

His smile spreading across his lips. 

 

"No you told me you didn't want it. What would i do with a dolphin?" His voice as warm as ever.


	6. Men men every where....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherk.. to shrug off. 
> 
> Baldie.. i have no idea what i am looking at, want or what is going on. 
> 
> Welcome to english Northern Ireland slang style. 50 shades has paved the way for these slang terms, most the world now use gauking or gawking (Depending on which area you come from, depends on its spelling. Unlike Mr Greys bedroom friend, it is considerably more cheeky when used, as in. What are you gawking at???!!!! ) when saying staring. :D :D :D

Giggling softly. His arm going round her pulling her tight on to him. Tilting her head up kissing her lips softly. "Tell me how did your meeting go. Did you get the contract?" 

 

Leading her through the top floor, her eyes not even taking in anything. Head resting on him. 

 

"Flat out weird. Did not even meet House. Was given a card and envelope. The envelope with money for food travel and a place to stay. I have to go to Crystal springs, meet someone, get a package and bring it back, next Friday. I have 48 hours to make it back, no one but me can handle the package. If i do it in time and keep to the rules i get the contract." Her head looking up at him. 

 

"Weird fits it. The guy has never seat down in any meeting with us or our competition. It is always his people in blue suits." Looking down at her. 

 

Reaching his office letting her sit on a massive recliner chair. Putting her feet up laying back. The office door opening. Looking round seeing a guy at least 6ft 10 walking in. His features warm and soft. Walking to the desk sitting the file down. 

 

"Tucker this is Lia. She is my very very personal guest. I have divorced my desk for her, if she will give me a shot." His words teasing her making her giggle. 

 

"It is a pleasure and honour to meet you at last Lia. Nice to put a face to the name. My wife has invited you both to dinner on Sunday if you are free." His smile making his eyes shine. 

 

"That would be lovely Tucker. What do say?" Looking at Lia. 

 

"You decide i am happy to sherk responsibility of decision making to you." Her eyes closing over. 

 

Tucker winking at him nodding at his smile. "My perfect wife." Mouthing the words to Tucker. 

 

Laughing silently leaving them. Checking a few emails. Shutting every thing down. Signing a few papers. Leaving them on his desk, putting the file in his safe locking it over. Moving from his desk, walking over taking her hand. 

 

"Food, then i think to mine, you need sleep. I am sure you have jet lag. I will have a driver take you to Crystal to meet this person. Strange meeting place its a ghost town. Come on beautiful, time for me to show you off to the world." His voice soft. 

 

Feeling her body melting a little as he spoke. Getting up off the chair. Leaving his office, heading to the lift. Her eyes now seeing the office all men. Making her way through the building seeing no females working any where so far. 

 

"C. How come you have no women working for you?" Her voice hushed. 

 

"Old family tradition. Men work women stay at home. My men are all paid enough so their other haves or wives need not work. I know not pc correct, but it is tradition. Every guy here, their families have worked for the company and my family for years." Smiling at her. 

 

Nodding her head digesting the info. Leaving the building a car waiting for them, getting in. The car driving them to a beautiful quite restaurant. Being seated at a table. A young woman serving them. 

 

Holding the menu looking at every thing on offer, giving up laying it down. 

 

"Decided already?" Caesar speaking warmly. 

 

"Nope. I haven't a baldie. I am going to pass to your judgement. You have eaten here before, you know what good here. I hate fish tho. So any thing but fish." Smiling at him. 

 

"Yeah i know whats good. My great great grand father opened this place. It is all family recipes. As you see females work here." Teasing her. 

 

Rolling her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out. Laughing warmly. 

 

"Mary bring me two of my normal with a jug of iced water." His voice calling to the woman. 

 

Nodding to him. Moving his hand down pulling her chair closer. 

 

"You have been thousands of miles away from me, for to long. No more distance. Tell me my Lia, have you concede to be mine? Is my word now law with us? Or are you going to fight me? Make me suffer like i did when you were ill and i could not reach you?" His eyes locking on hers. 

 

"Not asking much are you. What do you mean by your word is law? Are you going to dress me? Tell me what i eat? Where i sit? Who i speak to?" Her eyes trying to read his. 

 

"Why would i pick your clothes? Your taste in clothing is perfect. I am not going to pick your food either, unless you ask. As long as you are not on someone else's knee, no i am not going to say a thing. Tho i would like you next to me. Woman do i look like a some control freak to you. As long as you are honest faithful loving and supportive of me, i will be the same to you. Deal?" Making sure to keep her eye contact. 

 

"Yeah. But you have no explained the your word is law." Her eyebrows furrowing. 

 

"Simple when i say we marry we do. When I carry you to bed to take that next step, you will tell me yes or no. I do not want you unwilling with me ever. If i do it wrong tell me. If i call you and say get naked, get naked for me. I want you to hold me as your husband with all that comes with the role. Your protector, your guardian, the man you tell when any one over steps. Is that to much?" Watching her eyes shy a little. "That is why you love me, i am your idea of a man." Leaning forward kissing her lips again. 

 

A light cough interrupting them, leaning his head back smiling, the food being put on the table. Relaxing back enjoying the food, her presence next to him relaxing his deep anger and rage. Enjoying the meal, more than his normal quite alone time. Leaving the restaurant. Getting into the car, the car driving them up and out of the insanity of the town.


	7. Where is the pool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we have some tiny smut... I am sure we will seriously major mounts later, but for now it is sparing.

Going through the metal gates, along the drive way coming to stop outside the house. 

The car door opening for her, getting out looking round. Knowing her eyes were wide. Seeing his eyes creasing, reaching her side. Taking her hand leading her into the house. 

Following behind him into the house. His hand letting hers go. 

 

"Go look, you will spending a lot of your life with me here." Her logical mind missing again, taking off. 

 

Looking round seeing Kevin Vulpes sitting on the couch in the office. 

 

"Making yourself at home?" Raising his eye brow. 

 

"Waiting for her sister to wake." Whispering back to him. 

 

"What are you at Kevin?" Harding his voice. 

 

"Nothing. My new girlfriend is staying in yours. I am passing time while she recovers from her flight." Smirking at him. 

 

"Do not fuck this up on me! House's people gave her a card and envelope with money. She is to go to Crystal springs next Friday to collect a package. She alone has to bring it back to his hotel with in 48 hours. She gets the contract she was told. Eight of them, one of them is collecting something. I doubt there is a contact. He is making some type of move. We have offered him to much money and other things. I do not like Lia in the middle of this. But i can not pull her out of this. I will have to tell her, she needs to be careful...." Hearing screaming coming from above them. 

 

"She has found her sister." Kevin laughing. 

 

Leaving the room looking at the stairs hearing feet coming running. Moving to the bottom of the stairs her figure coming charging towards him. Her internal brakes failing landing into his open arms. Wrapping them round her pulling her up and tight on him. Her lips landing on his, responding to her kiss carrying her to the sitting room. Leaning down on the couch, his mind forgetting the others, climbing over her. Lowering himself down over her. Groaning deeply grinding his groin between her legs. Speeding up his movements swallowing down her soft moans. 

 

Kevin walking back out of the room, catching Shelly's arm. 

 

"You really do not want to go in there, in the next three minutes, if at that. They will be naked, lots of grunting groaning moaning. Pool?" Pulling her with him. 

 

Pulling herself free. 

 

"Need clothing. I am in my underwear Kev." Her eyes rolling at him. 

 

"Good point fast or we will be the same in under three minutes. You have ten to get something, get down here and to the pool. Nothing to much. It is warm by your countries standards." Walking down the hall. 

 

Turning round running up the stairs. Grabbing shorts and t-shirt pulling them on, coming down the stairs. Sure he was lying moving softly to the room. Looking in, her eyes locking on his naked back and ass. Mouth locked on her sisters. Her legs round his waist his hips snapping quickly, body covering in a sweat sheen. Moving back, her back to the wall. Feeling herself burn. 

 

"Woman what an orgasm." His voice deep grunting his words. 

 

Moving quickly hearing her sister screaming out his name, his voice grunting hard. Opening door after door trying to find the pool. Lost giving up sitting down in a games room, the sounds carrying through the house. Hearing footsteps in boots on tiled floor, jumping up looking round seeing Kevin raising his eyebrow. 

 

"I got lost." Her voice soft, and low. 

 

Hearing a deep rumbling growl moving through the halls. Moving towards him pushing him. Grabbing her hand pulling her to the pool. 

 

"I thought he would have more control. Tho five years of dreaming of a woman from afar can drive a man to the the extreme lengths of desire. I could not have waited so. Hell this week has close to killed me." Pulling her tight. 

 

His mouth roughly kissing her, leaning his head back her fist connecting. Feeling the warm blood in his mouth. Locking her to the wall, his eyes on fire. 

 

"Was it that bad of a kiss? You eyes are screaming you enjoyed it." Moving his mouth to her ear lobe. 

 

Taking it between his teeth, biting it hard. Her voice giving a deep moan. "Want to fight Shel or fuck? Your call. Either way it will end the same way, sweaty you on your back with me buried deep inside making you mine." 

 

"Dream on ego boy. You can't handle a real woman. Just your call girl." Her nails ripping his arms. 

 

Moving his hands down pulling on her shorts, moving back using his left arm to keep her on the wall. Stripping her shorts. Lifting her legs landing them on his torso shoving him back wards. 

 

"Bring it on. I may be small but i have trained from my fourth birthday." Adapting a fight stance. 

 

"My type of woman." Moving quickly. 

 

The pair knocking each other down over and over. Pool loungers now knocked over, the drinks tables on the floor. The marble ashtray smashed to pieces. Shelly taunting him again, seeing his temper explode. Kev moving to catch her again. Over lunging hitting the water. Standing at the edge smirking down at him, his hand coming up pulling her in. His mouth locking on her, freeing himself pulling her underwear. Her teeth biting his lip drawing more blood, moving himself in roughly. Holding her tightly, grabbing the edge of the pool. Her head going back a deep moan coming out. 

 

"My first time in a pool. Told you. You want me as much as i want you. Hold on to the edge, or you might drown. That would be a waste, i really am taken with you." His voice echoing round the room. 

 

Her hands going back holding on to the edge. Moving his other hand to her hips, keeping his snaps short and hard. The moans and groan filling the room. His body spinning fast from the fighting before hand. Her body reacting with speed. Speeding up his snaps her walls reacting to his roughness. 

 

"Harder.... make it hurt." Her voice groaning deeply. 

 

"You are a dream come true."Tightening his grip. 

 

His nails digging into her hips cutting the skin her voice screaming out. Breath catching walls snapping down on him, snapping himself two more times exploding inside her. His hips juddering him empty. Letting the edge go, Kevin's hands pulling her tight, kissing her softly his breathing heavy. Moving his hand to her hair, holding her head in place muttering on her lips as he came back down. 

 

The pool room door flying open, their lips parting. Looking round to see Shaun gazing at them. 

 

"Are you two?" His eyes taking them in. 

 

"We fought then made up. What is wrong with you?" Seeing him shaken. 

 

"I arrived for my shift at the house. Walked into the sitting room, found C with his head... Lia froze he looked round picked up that glass ball his gran got from Italy and sent it after me. Then came in to the hall, picked me up by the throat roaring in Italian. Lia appeared with that throw round her. Put her hand on his arm, he dropped me picked her up carrying her up the stairs. As if i was invisible all of a sudden. Not a word nothing." Taking a seat. 

 

"She was off checking the house, found her sister came running down the stairs. Into his arms they started kissing, he carried her into the sitting room. Lay her down and moved above her kissing as tho no one was in the house. Was he like this over you know?" Raising his eyebrow. 

 

"I wasn't old enough. But the guy i took over from was. He would tell me, about them. No. He would come home give her a kiss and go to the office. That's how Jo made his move. He cared from what Toni said but like Lia no. Lia he is insane about. Are you two happy in the water?" Holding up towels. 

 

Shelly blushing deeply, Kev moving her head to his lips kissing her again. "No more fighting baby. Mine now. Tho i will get as rough as you want and make it run from you. I will fuck you like no man can. Do not worry Shaun is good at keeping secrets. Tho C knows so you will have to tell your sister. Because you are not going home. My pad is perfect for us." Muttering on her lips. 

 

"New bed? Sheets? New everything your whores have touched? No more whores?" Her fire waiting to catch. 

 

"New every fucking thing for you. No more. I do not need to pay a bitch to fake her enjoyment of me, i have a dream that enjoys me, and is au natural. Damn i love your tits." Growling a little. 

 

Rolling her eyes at him blushing again. "Turn your back Shaun." His voice soft. 

 

Turning his back holding up the towels over his shoulders. Letting her go. Shelly swimming to the edge, getting out grabbing a towel. Wrapping it round her. Kevin getting out, grabbing the other, sitting beside him. 

 

"Go dry yourself, we shall eat when you come back down." Looking up at her. 

 

Turning round taking off. "We have the cooks arriving in two hours. Chef Otho is coming personally. We have the top team arriving tonight to meet her. She needs to sign the paper." Kevin speaking warmly. 

 

"Explain to me. What happened?" Shaun moving back round. 

 

"For week i flirted she baited me. Then she got here, and baited me to my face. Lia found her and woke her. She went to get more on had just a gown on. Got lost trying to find the pool. I found her brought her in here, we fought. I mean punches, she drew blood from me. My desire sparking like i have never felt it. She took punches a goaded me to hit harder. I lunged in temper landed in the water, she was smirking at me. I pulled her in she drew more blood i fucked her hard. Drew blood and she came hard, brought me over with her. First time ever. Fuck what a feeling. She is mine, i not losing a woman that causes that in me. I know we are not in love, but sex like that i am not losing. We will fall in love soon enough. Until then we will fuck like animals." His eyes dancing. 

 

"So soft of you Kevin. Your take on romance is one of a kind." Shaking his head.


	8. You're a woman, your job.

Leaving the pool going to the guest house, digging in the wardrobes as they spoke. Kevin pulling out light chinos and a t-shirt. Going back to the main house, finding Shelly walking around lost again. Taking her to the kitchen relaxing with food. An hour passing hearing heavy footsteps on the tiles, looking round seeing Caesar coming in. His smile wide body giving off such a relaxed energy. 

 

"Shelly you sister is bathing, we have guests tonight. You will both need to look your best. The room next to mine is a wardrobe now, of clothing for her and you, go help her find something for me." His voice soft reaching the coffee maker. 

 

Jumping off her seat running out of the room. 

 

"You stink of sex Kevin. You did not when i left you." His voice carrying over his shoulder. 

 

"We had a fight and had to make up. I will take a refill thanks." Pushing his cup over the dark marble top. 

 

Turning round taking his cup and Shaun's, filling the cups giving them back. His hand moving Shaun's head. 

 

"Apologies. It seems anyone seeing Lia so sparks me in the wrong way." Turning back to his cup. 

 

"No problem, i am still trying to work out what was more disturbing. You as you where or you dropping me and walking away as tho i was invisible. I am used to the temper." Smirking at him. 

 

"What can i say. I can not get enough. I left her tender sealing things with such zeal, i decided to kiss her better. What a taste, the sounds she makes. We got to the the top of the stairs. I decided to show her the walk in wardrobe. They will need to pick up a few thing that will need washing. I truly was unaware of how pent up i was for her. We have made love four times. I can not wait for bed tonight, i will not need my training any more." His smirk dancing in his eyes and across his lips. 

 

Sipping on the coffee taking a seat at the breakfast bar. His eyes drifting out over the view. Hearing doors opening footsteps arriving. Looking round seeing Chef Otho with his team coming in. His chef whites sparkling clean as ever. Walking over setting a menu in front of him. Running his eyes over it seeing every dish had fish. 

 

"We have a problem Otho, she can not eat fish. Neither can Tucker or four others coming tonight." Raising his eyebrow at him. 

 

Setting another menu down in front of him. Running his eyes over it. "Shaun announce yourself first, but get My Lia, this is her role and dominion now. I am done organising dinner parties and things. Kevin get the paper in here. She signs now." Laying it down. 

 

The two men moving, waving to another with his cup. Ten minutes passing Lia appearing in running shorts and short top. Biting his lip his eyes running on the exposed skin. Using his finger calling her to him, walking across coming to stop in front of him. Pushing the paper to her. Raising her eyebrow at him. 

 

"You trust me?" Watching her head nod."Sign it." 

 

Shrugging to herself picking up the pen signing the paper. Setting the pen back down.

 

"Anything else oh mighty Caesar?" Her eyes dancing. 

 

"Yes. As of right now and until the world ends this is your department." Shoving two menus in her hands." I will write up what else falls in that area also. Kevin get it stamped. Now!" Handing him the paper. 

 

Taking the paper pulling out his phone, leaving the room. Lia tilting her head looking at him lines of thought appearing. Leaning his head to her ear. 

 

"Welcome home Mrs Campagna. Do not worry we will do big. I will have the best organise it for us. Now menu for tonight, you're a woman, your job now. I am away to get a shower, before i take you in front of every one. I love your clothing choice." Muttering on her ear. 

 

Looking round his body moving, sure her mouth was hanging open. Her logical brain trying to catch up with what her emotional side had done to them. Her eyes taking in his broad back, with some scars, his muscles tight across it. The white shorts making his olive toned skin look almost, god like. Trailing her eyes away looking down at the menu.

 

Taking his seat, looking over seeing a guy in Chef's white waiting. 

 

"I need a coffee if possible, no milk one sugar please. Just coffee no fancy hazel or any fashionable crap. You drew this up?" Looking at him. 

 

Moving next to her smiling. 

 

"Si. All old family recipes, with my little twist." His voice sure and confident. 

 

"Have you tasters?" Her brain going with films and tv to try an work out what to do. 

 

"Of course." His hand waving. 

 

Watching as little packages were opened in front of her, a small fork for each one.


	9. This man moves fast....

Hearing her sisters laugh coming towards her. Coming in holding a box shoving the small box to her. 

 

"C said he forgot to give you this. His bad." Both her eyebrows raising. 

 

"I just managed to get married." Opening the box showing her."The rings. You can help me here. I can not eat a load of this crap now." Smiling at her. 

 

"No white dress? Church? Party? Dinner? Horse and carriage? Kleinfeld's? Come on we are in American that place is a must now, or bridals by Lori. He has dropped the ball here. I have your wedding all planned in my head. Not good enough, and i am telling him so!" Her head nodding. 

 

"He said we will have a big day. Look food or every one is fucking starving. Shelly do not annoy me right now." Her voice cooling down. 

 

"Fine, shove over. Your the chef? Right pen and paper every thing she has to avoid. Since the op her body has turned on certain things. No ice cream or un cooked milk yogurts chocolates. In cakes and things yes milk is fine, cream is not. Cooked or not she gets ill fast, is sick for days. Our doctor fobbed her off saying some crap about some protein but never tested. Until we know what, avoid the stuff. Not every thing is going to be Italian. I am a Chef, have been for 13 years. Give me the menu. What type of sauce is on the pasta? Why is there no meat on this? Really both menus with tiramisu? No imagination now?" Shelly becoming official. 

 

Otho muttering to her as she tested the food, shaking her head. 

 

"For tonight sure. My sister will have a bowl of salad no dressing for starters and a bowl of plain pasta. Since you have cream in every fucking sauce. Are you trying to kill everyone?" Shaking her head. 

 

Shaun standing against the wall laughing softly watching the pair. Shelly was a perfect match for Kevin, the same tone with a very well hidden romantic side. Tho Lia kinder on the outside he could see, was as brutal as his friend. Looking round seeing Kevin coming back in carrying more papers. Walking past setting them on the counter. Lia's hand hitting Shelly out of the way, her hand gripping his t-shirt pulling him closer. Her eyes blazing whispering in to his ear. Letting him go her eyes like ice carrying death. His head nodding to her, smiling warmly. 

 

"These need signed right now by you and Caesar. Then tomorrow morning you need to be in Judge Peters office take the oath and you are officially an American citizen." His voice smooth. Waving papers at Shelly."You too. I meant what i said." Dropping his voice to a whisper. 

 

Lia taking the pen signing everything, giving him them back. Watching his attention turning to Shelly. His lips moving as he whispered to her, her eyes rolling taking the pen signing the papers. Taking them from her winking moving off. 

 

The evening passing presently, bidding everyone good night. Caesar carrying her to their bed. 

 

The next day dressed in business trousers and blouses the two women taking the oath, their citizen ship sealed and stamped. Calling their mother to tell her, Lia spending two hours calming her down telling her all about the house and the holidays she could now have. Promising to get her over soon and let her see the city. Getting her finally calmed and relaxed tears done, telling them she would be drawing up her visit and what she wanted to do, demanding photos of the house, rings and everything.


	10. Nearly there now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last Benny makes his entrance.

The week passing in a blur to her. 

 

Waking early on the Friday, Caesars words burned into her mind. Dressing in jeans and t-shirt grabbing a jacket and other items. Getting in the car, refusing his man driving her. 

 

Starting out at 03:00 on her journey. Reaching the ghost town mid morning. Parking the car, looking round. Taking her time checking each building finding a man in a black suit sitting in an old saloon. Going in, his hand holding up the card. Showing him hers, signing for the package. Putting into her back pack. Leaving him, jumping back in car. The sta nav failing now lost, pulling up in a small town. Opening her back pack, pulling out her phone. The battery low. 

 

Getting out of the car, looking round her eyes landing on a sign. Goodsprings. The bar closed checking the time seeing it was 01:00. Walking along trying to get a signal, reaching the top of a hill. 

 

Pushing call her body being grabbed the phone hitting the dirt. 

"Sorry doll nothing personal, just business and you are in the way of mine. I need what you have in your bag. Do not worry no one will miss you. Your just gona be another tourist that got lost in the dust. Destroy that phone. Have you got it? Perfect. Pity you are a looker." The drawling male voice speaking. 

 

Trying to move hearing the bang her body going limp.


	11. New world order... No world order.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while i am focusing on Six/Lia. Her crawl from the grave and her road for little, i promise we will be going back, to every ones fav Megalomaniac Caesar.

Waking on the old bed, feeling it creaking under her. A hand softly resting on her arm. 

 

"Take it easy there. Was sheer luck you made it. Sit up slowly, do not rush." The voice soft and soothing. 

 

Moving slowly the light hurting her eyes coming through the crack in the curtains. Moving her left arm to block it out. Sitting up right, moving her head round. Her eyes coming to rest on an old mans face, his eyes warm soft and kind. Reminding her of a grandfather. 

 

"My name is Doc Mitchell. I am sorry to say you have a hell of a scar on your head. I had to shave one side of your head. You have been unconscious for months. We decided to keep it quite, two bullets in the head. Not a normal thing that, more a hit being ordered. Do you know your name?" His voice making her smile. 

 

"Umm it begins with a C. It's on the tip of my tongue but i can not grab it." Feeling frustration filling her. 

 

"Take it easy little lady. It will come back in time. Give me your hand lets get you up and see how your balance holds up." His hand taking hers. 

 

Her body wobbling, legs struggling to respond. Holding onto the head board to support her more. Making it to her feet, victory surging through her veins. Taking a few tiny steps, her legs giving. Doc Mitchell catching her helping her back to the bed. 

 

"That is a great sign, no serious damage. Will take you a week or so to be ready to take back on the world." Helping her lay back down. 

 

Every day working with Doc her strength return fast. In the evenings eating with him and a few others. The rest telling her about the chaos of the country now. No government in power any more. State after state declaring independence, the country now falling under new factions calling themselves governments. Against the Docs advice, eager to leave and find who shot her. Wearing the Doc's wife's old jumpsuit, standing at his door. 

 

"Here is your pack, i did check in it. All i could find was a card for some guy called House in Vegas with a six on it, and a receipt for a package numbered Six. You stay safe out there for me, if you ever need help i am here, my door is always open." Giving her the stuff. 

 

Checking the card and receipt shoving them back in her bag. Giving the man a hug. 

 

"Thanks Doc. I will repay you one day." Her smile lopsided. 

 

"You go see Sunny or she will skin me." His voice laughing warmly. 

 

Leaving the house, the sun light blinding her. Closing her eyes letting the adjust, walking across the town. Making her way to the Saloon, smiling at Pete going in. Sunny beaming at her, coming to meet her. 

 

"At last he has let you out. Listen last night on the old band last night, the news. Europe are not sending help. They came under attack as well. They have lost most their fighting abilities and so much more. The satellites are under hostage and this groups control. You can not go out there? It is not safe. " Her voice worried. 

 

"I have to. The answers to this are there. For some reason i have a tug to Vegas. Someone special to me is there, i have to get to them. Do not worry so. I can use guns you know." Her hands on her hips. 

 

"I know i taught you. You may see Trudy. Listen i know its a lot to ask. But we need some help. A gang that was part of the California have split off and now come this way. That trucker that's stuck here, they want him. Want to hostage him to his company. Trudy and me with a few others have refused to hand him over. I know it is a lot to ask. But you have natural skills." Her eyes begging for the help. 

 

Rolling her eyes nodding at her. Getting everyone together planning their defence and plan to drive them back. 

 

Gathering items from Pete Doc and Chet. The powder gangers as they had named themselves arriving. Leading the charge taking them down with ease. Arming herself up with their stuff.


	12. No Hero...

Spending one more night there then leaving early next morning. Starting up the old truck Trudy had given her, she had left the woman the chain she had as a thank you. Moving it off slowly, the thing chugging along. Reaching the end of the road turning to the right, remembering Sunny's warning of the traps all over the direct route, and Trudy mentioning Primm. Turning the radio on finding the old wavelength. A couple of hours passing, her eyes seeing the road ahead blocked up. Parking up the truck, taking the keys making her way forward slowly. 

 

"Hey you. Where do you think you are going?" The male voice freezing her in her steps. 

 

"I need to get through this way." Looking round, seeing a man in combats. 

 

"This town has been taken over by a faction of the powder gang." His voice sounding annoyed. 

 

"And you are who? Because you sure as fuck are not, the real police or military." Her hands going to her hips. 

 

"We are the new law round here. Sergeant Limestone of the California army." His voice proud. 

 

"And what, your job is to stand here doing fuck all while innocent people die?" Her inner protector exploding. 

 

"We are keeping them in there. I ain't no hero lady." His laugh hallow. 

 

"I noticed. Thanks for the warning, i can handle myself." Walking away from him. 

 

Checking the area, spotting mines on the main bridge, but nothing on the underpass. Moving to some rocks over head, checking the other side seeing the underpass leading back into the town. Letting the light fade more, making her way down the underpass and up round the back. Pulling out the binoculars again, spotting two sniper on the coaster and two men on foot out side. Moving herself to a vantage point, pulling free the hunting rile the Doc had given her. Checking through the scope. Wetting her finger checking the wind. The night air still, no breeze at all. Taking a deep breath and her first shot the body going down off the top of the coaster. Moving to the next seeing him ducked down, pulling the trigger watching him fall. Looking back to the town, seeing the others hiding behind small bins. Trying not to laugh taking them down in seconds. Shouldering the gun, walking into the town. Her eyes going to the left. Stopping in her tracks seeing the body. Walking over looking down at him. His face so familiar, sure she knew him, fighting the fog. 

 

"Daniel." Digging in his pockets finding a receipt for two fuzzy dice the number 4 on it and his card. Two bullet holes in his head. 

 

Taking everything he had. Muttering a prayer for him, leaving him. Moving quickly into the casino come hotel. Coming face to face with an old man. 

 

"Well not what i was expecting. Johnson Nash. How can i help you youngster?" His voice warm and so strong. 

 

"Few things. Have you a supplier, shop something? I need more ammo. Why is Daniels body in the street? When did he die? Do you know about his last job? If not who does? I am looking a guy that looks like he fell out of the 1950's. If i kill your captors whats in it for me?" Her eyes dancing. 

 

"I can get you ammo of course. Have lots of stuff here. My wife and I snuck it in while they were distracted. His body is where? I had it in the chest freezer, from he was killed and we found him. We have not had time to bury him, and them landing on us. Few months back. Was a job to New Vegas he was my best, i applied for a job and got sent an invite, and letter. So i sent him. He had to go to Rachel get a package and get back in 48 hours was given money for travel stay and food. He was shot outside town. I told him stop by and let me know he had it. I seen the guy you talking about and his goons. But you need to speak to our deputy. Problem he is in the hands of that lot in the Bison. I would personally give you an open tab, no charge ever. Just make sure you use that money to get who shot Daniel, the boy was my sister's boy. He was all me and the wife had left in way of family." His voice betraying his pain. 

 

"You have a deal Mr Nash. Have you any 10 mils?" Smiling at him. 

 

"Everyone with 10 mils hand them over. This youngest here is going to save our asses, and make Daniels killers pay." His voice calling out. 

 

Her eyes watching as men came forward putting down a pile of 10 mils each. Pocketing them all. Nodding at them leaving the building making her way across and in. Moving in the shadows taking down the lamps and hall lights. Taking down one after another, clearing the entire building first, gaining herself a scratch on her arm. Heading back down releasing Beagle, leaving the building with him, trying not to laugh at him sneaking. 

 

"Man they are all dead get the fuck up. You look like a freak." Her laughter getting out. 

 

Straightening himself up, dusting himself down. Following him over to the casino going in, getting a round of applause. Blushing deeply at them all. Grabbing Beagle pulling him to the side.

 

"I saved your ass! Talk now!" Hardening her voice. 

 

"Novac. But we still need your help. I only got the job because he was my sisters husband. No one is going to listen to me. We need a sheriff." His voice urgent. 

 

"I will see what i can do for you. But until then you need to man the fuck up!" Feeling irate with the young man. 

 

Turning round walking away, Ruby Nash giving her a hug and a pack of food. Smiling thanking them leaving the town. 

 

Standing at the side of the bridge giving the men on the other side the finger, turning on her heels singing happily to herself heading to the Bike, one of the men gave her. Parked at the side of the station. Walking along her fingers twirling the rings on the cord round her neck. Her stomach getting butterflies feeling them, a feeling of safe warmth and love settling down her.


	13. Nut jobs with guns.

Picking up on footsteps, hitting the dirt. Looking round to pick up where they were coming from

.   
Watching two men heading to the station, her gut screaming more of the powder assholes. Watching them making their way, shots ringing out from the side of the building. Seeing their bodies going down. Rolling her eyes to herself. 

 

"This fucking road is a death trap of nut jobs with guns." Muttering to herself moving to the right. 

 

Making her way to the buildings side, sneaking down and round, taking down the pair fast. Checking them finding drugs and more. Knowing they were looters and new gang starting. Getting up leaving the bodies going to the doors. Opening the door, a shot ringing out, moving fast shooting towards were the shots had come from. Hearing a gurgle. Knowing one was down for sure. Leaning against the desk, taking a deep breath, looking round. Grabbing a bottle throwing it to her right hearing shots, peaking up gun ready taking the shot. The body falling getting to her feet, moving over. Looking down at them, one female holding her throat. Putting a bullet in her head. Checking the building, finding a nice stash of weapons and ammo. With a work bench. Spending hours making herself a silencer and scope for the 10. Working on the trigger of the hunting rifle. Using one of the bunks getting an few hours sleep. Getting up packing up every thing. Sure she could use the stuff to trade with. Flushing the drugs down the toilet. Leaving the building, finding the bike missing the starter and wheels. 

 

Trudging her way up the road. Hearing strange noises to the right, moving faster not stopping to check. Reaching the junction looking about. Seeing people heading up to a outpost. "I can sell some of this crap there and get news updates." Murmuring to herself, heading up.


	14. Six is born.

Reaching the out post seeing a flag with a two headed bear, her eyebrow raising. "Fuck a faction outpost." Shrugging to herself heading up and into the main building. A young man behind the desk beaming like a moron to her. 

 

"Caravan, citizen, pilgrim, or...?" His voice over friendly. 

 

"Amm Courier. I am a Courier number six with Mojave express." Her mouth rambling out the words. 

 

"Ok just need something for the records. Welcome to the Mojave Outpost of the New California Republic. The next building over you will find our mess and shop. If you want to help out, check with our Ranger Jackson out back or Ranger Ghost. She is on the roof of the afore mentioned building with white paint on her face." Rolling his eyes. 

 

"New what? Since when did a mafia group become a military force and republic of any thing?" Feeling thrown. 

 

"Since our government is no longer willing to stand up and put the people first. With every thing that has happened here and across other states our government has dissolved. Due to this these listed areas have declared themselves Republics and our force polices them and protects them." His voice filled with pride, pointing at the poster. 

 

"Ah ha. Okie dokie. Any thing else i should be aware of?" Feeling at a loss. 

 

"Well yes Mam, there is. A laboratory that had experimental animals, creatures, things... It was attacked and the things inside have escaped, i would advice you to sleep inside. We also have many numerous groups we are calling raider gangs running loose. I would also advice you to be careful of Caesars Legion. They control many major areas to the east now and others, they stupidly think they are the answer to the peoples cries for help, by restarting the Roman Empire. They are lead by a man who believes his imaginary wife was killed by members of our group." His tone mocking. 

 

Feeling her heart flutter at the name Caesar. Nodding her head saying nothing. 

 

"Now if you require any weapon fixed, i can of course help you for a fee." His smile wide again. 

 

Smiling back at him, moving away. Leaving the building going outside. Her head spinning repeating the name, heart still going insane. Reaching her hand to the rings on reflex. Her feet walking her in to the next building over. Selling all the extras she had, buying more ammo, food and first aid items. Her eyes landing on a young woman downing a whisky in one shot. Pulling face turning going back out, the stench of drink sweat and food sicking her. Her feet going up the planks, unable to stop herself, wanting to see this woman with white paint on. 

 

"Hm. Didn't even hear you come up the ramp. You don't broadcast your movements, I like that." Her voice low. 

 

"Need to get yourself some ear buds, i wasn't even trying. I heard you might have a job." Surprising herself with her attitude. 

 

"Hmm you are likeable. Yeah over a town called Nipton, there are smoke plums coming up. Check it out and come back. Let me know whats happening. No heroics. I do not want your ghost, annoying me for your stupidity." Her lips smirking. 

 

"I am heading that way. I will see if i can be bothered coming back to tell you." Turning round heading down, her ears picking up Ghost laughing. 

 

Leaving the outpost her feet kicking up dust as she walked down the road. Coming to the junction again, hearing the noises. Moving onto a car bonnet looking down, her jaw dropping seeing giant ants. Pulling free a frag throwing it in the middle of them. Turning her back ducking down as the explosion went off. Looking round seeing mangled bodies and ants attacking each other. Watching them mesmerised by it all. One surviving jumping off the car walking down to its injured mangled body. Putting a bullet in its head. 

 

Heading back up following the sign towards Nipton. Her ears picking up voices. Moving to the side, behind the road sign, peeking round counting four. Pulling her last frag free sending it in. Holding herself tight to the sign the bang going off hearing the screams. Her ears picking up feet from the other side. Moving quickly taking them with one shot, going back taking down the survivors. 

 

Tip toeing into their camp. The beds looking so inviting, shaking herself. Checking the camp finding, cases with frags and mines. Bagging the both, her gut screaming 'some one is watching'. Moving a little pulling her rifle free, hunting finding a figure trying to sneak up. Taking the shot their body going back, rolling back down the sandy slope. Slinging the gun over her shoulder. Moving from the camp, feeling happy with her actions.


	15. Whats with the bull?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A damaged Six, rambles a lot.

Walking along feeling bored getting closer to Nipton her eyes taking in red banners with a golden bull in the middle. 

 

"Ok someone fucked up. That was the roman church used the bull not the old Empire. Oh please no, god squad." Rolling her eyes. 

 

A figure coming towards her, keeping walking. 

 

"YEAH! Who won the lottery? I DID!" His voice high with excitement. 

 

"Lucky you. Woo hoo." Rolling her eyes again walking past him. 

 

Laughing softly to herself hearing his exasperated sigh. The smell of the tires sickening her stomach, coming round the corner. Taking in the heads on spikes bodies on crosses. 

 

"Oh sweet fuck. The world really has gone nuts!" Shaking her head. 

 

Her eyes seeing men in red coming down the steps, dogs with them picking up more fires. Her nerve's feeling on edge, keeping her hand away from her gun. Moving one step at a time. Coming to stop a man in a Coyotes head coming down the steps towards her, stopping dead. Looking past him and round him, feeling safe suddenly. 

 

"Ok Romans, real life romans. Did we time slip? Whats with the bull? The people up the hill, really do not like you lot or this Caesar guy you work for." Rocking on her feet. 

 

The figure in front, giving off mixed energy to her. 

 

"Nasty scar you have." Muttering to her. 

 

"Yeah some fuck wit shot me twice in the nut. I was in a coma for a few months. Really nice old guy Doc Mitchell back in Goodsprings saved me. Really nice people and town. I have to find a way to repay their kindness. Once i find out who shot me and who the fuck i am." Muttering more to herself. "Sorry my brain is so screwy now. You look like there is something you want to say." 

 

"Yes. I would ask you pass along what we have done here." His voice sounding so familiar to her. 

 

"Ok and that was what? Turned up killed all round you. Held a lottery of some kind and let the nut job run free?" Her head tilting. 

 

Turning his back on her coughing softly. Turning back round to find her on the ground digging in a bag. Holding up a bottle of water. 

 

"Its the tires. Do you know the damage you are doing to the Ozone right now? I know desert low on wood. Not really true, most these houses are wood. Tho leave one standing if you do not mind i need some sleep. Take it." Her voice light and warm. 

 

Taking the bottle smiling at her, opening it up taking a drink her eyes watching him. 

 

"Thank you very much...... Name?" Looking down at her. 

 

"Six. Courier Six. I can't remember my real name. Think it begins with a C but not sure. There is a name there with a C, on the tip of my tongue but it refuse to obey me and come out." Pouting at him, getting up.

 

"Well Six. The people of this town planned with the powder gangers to capture Ncr and hand them over. They were offered a better deal for both and took it. Their betrayal greed and depravity had to dealt with. So the Lord Caesar declared the town cleansed as a message to all. Drugs drink sexual depravity but mostly betrayal are not acceptable in the Legion." His voice soft. 

 

"Ok i can get on board with that, i see where your mind is going. I get it, agree they had it coming. So what was this lottery about?" Her body swaying. 

 

"Everyone was rounded up each given a ticket, the tickets called out. Each clutched their ticket hoping to win. Supposed love ones did not move to save their apparent loves. The winner you meet." His hand moving lifting the necklace. 

 

"Interesting rings. Where did you get them? Calm i will not take them." His voice soothing. 

 

"Do not know they were with my stuff. I know they are special to me. But do not know why. I do not think i am married...... I might have been i suppose. But i do not know." Her voice as confused as her. 

 

Nodding his head turning on the spot leaving her standing looking around. Looking at the white house next to her, going in checking it out laying down on the bed falling asleep fast.


End file.
